1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable antenna clamp to be used as an adjustment mechanism for an antenna for a television or other electronic device that receives transmitted signals.
2. Statement of the Problem
Over the last several years, the popularity of recreational vehicles such as motor homes, campers and trailers has greatly increased. Out of this popularity, a growing demand for electronic equipment adapted for RV use has emerged. Today, many RVs are equipped with a multitude of electronic devices such as televisions, FM/AM radio receivers, satellite receivers and other electronic devices receiving transmitted signals. To receive these signals, various types of antennas have been developed, but at times, this development has been problematic. Because of the inherent nature of RV use, i.e. travel, a continuing need exists for an adjustment method for RV antennas that is economical, quick, reliable and easy to use.
Unlike stationary antennas which once set, seldom need adjustment, RV antennas require constant adjustment as the vehicle moves from place to place. To this end, several methods of RV antenna adjustment have been developed. Some of these adjustment methods require the manipulation of a hand crank mounted in the ceiling of the RV. Such devices are expensive to obtain and are more prone to failure.
Another concern with these kinds of devices is the type of manipulation required to adjust the antenna. If the manipulation is to be made electrically, then a motor is required which can drain battery power and become problematic in an RV with limited battery reserves, especially if the RV is parked self-contained, without access to electricity.
Even if the crank is manually manipulated, other problems may arise. Since many of the users of recreational vehicles and RV products are oftentimes retirees who may be prone to arthritic conditions which limit their flexibility of movement, the required rotational manipulation of a crank may be prohibitive. Additionally, with a wider socioeconomic stratum of consumers entering the RV market, a need exists for an inexpensive, easy to use, highly reliable device for the raising, lowering and rotation of antennas used in RV applications.
A patentability search was directed toward the features of the present invention and this search resulted in the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,558 discloses a spring operated emergency brake system to be used on utility poles found at football stadiums, tennis courts, highways and the like. In this device, in the event of a cable brake, the spring decompresses, activating a braking shoe, which stops the rapid descent of a movable carriage positioned alongside the utility pole.
A torsion spring is utilized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,695, "Antenna raising and lowering device". In this patent, the torsion spring is adjusted so that the amount of force required to raise or lower the antenna remains constant, despite the type of antenna being utilized. In other words, the spring is not used for antenna adjustment. Instead, the patent uses an actuating handle to rotate a shaft connected to an antenna mount block which when activated, lowers or extends the antenna.
Yet another invention, EP Patent No. 532960, "Hand-held Radio Transceiver with Retractable Rod Antenna" invented by H. Bader and filed Mar. 24, 1993, uses a spring in the retraction and extension of an antenna. However, the spring does not grip the antenna nor does it allow for rotational adjustment of the antenna. Instead, the spring is attached to the end of the antenna and when the antenna is compressed into its receptacle, the spring coils, storing energy so that upon the release of its stored energy, the spring decompresses, extending the antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,716 also utilizes a coiled spring element in its telescopic power antenna apparatus. In this device, a coiled spring is used to transmit energy between the drive-side rotary force and the driven-side rotary force of the antenna drive system. In other words, the spring functions as a transmission mechanism rather than as an antenna adjustment means as represented in the present invention. Antenna adjustment is accomplished by means of a motor attached to a worm gear which activates a drive-side base which when rotated, extends and retracts the antenna.
In view of the aforementioned factors as well as a description of the prior art, a need exists for an inexpensive, easy to use, highly reliable and efficient device for the adjustment of antennas, especially those antennas used in RV applications.